A mis ángeles
by FeeRguez21
Summary: (OMITIENDO LA CATEGORÍA) -Es que no me dejaba poner otra... Es historia original y PERSONAL Quiero dedicar esta historia a una persona muy especial para mí, esta historia es para ella YCC'


**Para mi papá, mi abuelita y a todos quienes ahora son mis ángeles… **

Yo sé que debajo de esta sombrilla durante la lluvia nadie notara mi ausencia, nadie notara mi dolor, nadie notara mis lágrimas, nadie notara que en este momento todo está cambiando para mí

Pienso que nadie sabe lo que yo siento ahora, puede que no sea así, pero mi mundo se siente realmente fracturado, siempre pensé que no me pasaría a mí y si sucedía seria cuando yo fuese más grande, ahora me doy cuenta que no todo lo que te imaginas es lo que sucede, me doy cuenta que nada es para siempre y que en un solo momento todo puede cambiar

Quiero suponer que estaré bien, quiero imponerme ante el dolor, ante el vacío, quiero que todo el mundo deje de decir falsedades, que escuche a su interior, porque todo lo demás está lleno de mentira, quiero encontrar a alguien que este conmigo, quiero demostrar que saldré adelante, que esta es una prueba que la vida me pone

Hoy, sosteniendo esta sombrilla, recuerdo las veces que sus manos sostenían las mías, recuerdo las lágrimas de felicidad con un nuevo regalo o con un detalle, las risas de cada broma, cada abrazo en los cumpleaños, aquellos apodos, los enojos y peleas que alguna vez quise evitar, pero que no podía disculparme, recuerdo cada momento vivido a su lado, queriendo regresar el tiempo, para vivir cada momento de nuevo

El tiempo es el único dueño del tiempo, alguna vez escuche a alguien decir que si no disfrutas los pequeños detalles algún día añoraras por que sucedan

Hoy, reprimiendo las lágrimas que inundan mi mirada, admiro al cielo, a pesar de la lluvia, puedo observar que ahora eres una estrella, que son una estrella, una guía más en el cielo, ahora ya no sufrirán, ahora todo será bello, el paraíso, tal vez deba temerle a la muerte, que no se apiada de nadie, pero prefiero temerle a la vida, ya que si no la aprovecho el momento del juicio final llegara, tendré tantas cosas que no pude hacer y será momento de arrepentirme

Soy una adolescente, en un par de meses más, un adulto y aun no comprendo cosas que me preguntaba desde niño, quisiera detener el tiempo y nunca crecer, pero bien dicen que las experiencias te hacen crecer, te hacen fuerte y te hacen madurar

Quisiera que estuvieras conmigo las veces que llore hasta quedarme dormida, las veces que escuche o vi a mamá llorar, las veces que mis hermanos han sufrido tu ausencia, las veces que en la escuela, algún comentario acerca del tema me ponía mal, o cuando simplemente agachaba la mirada o mi rostro, me abrazaba por los codos y lloraba, no quería que nadie estuviera a mi lado, pero algunas veces necesitaba hablar con alguien Aunque yo no lo viera, siempre había amigos a mi lado, que soportan todo, y pienso que si ellos están conmigo es porque son fieles y si los hubieras conocido estoy segura que te agradarían, aunque son extraños, siempre han estado ahí para mi

Ahora no solo eres un ángel, te has llevado a otro ángel, aun no podía superar el perderte cuando ella ha partido a tu lado, y sé que habrá más despedidas, pero no estoy lista para ello, no puedo dejar de llorar sus partidas

Hoy, sosteniendo esta sombrilla sé que son estrellas, que llenan infinitos inmensos, profundos y grandes en mi cielo

La vida es un regalo y a pesar de todo, su existencia marco a muchas, pero su vacío ha quedado plasmado en la línea de vida que divide su nacimiento con su muerte, y es increíble como una simple línea divisora puede contener cada logro, meta, sueño, experiencia que tuvieron durante su presencia en la tierra

Hoy sosteniendo esta sombrilla, quiero que sepan que daría tanto por tenerlos junto a mí, sé que nunca me dejaran, sé que ahora son mis ángeles guardianes, tengo miedo de decepcionarlos, de no ser la niña que ustedes vieron crecer a la joven que ahora soy

Sé que en mi camino hacia la maduración estará llena de errores, estará llena de momentos memorables, momentos tristes e inevitablemente…de despedidas,

Hoy, sosteniendo esta sombrilla durante esta lluvia, todos notaran que sufro

Hoy, sosteniendo esta sombrilla durante la lluvia, todos notaran que mi mundo está experimentando cambios

Hoy, sosteniendo esta sombrilla durante esta lluvia todos notaran mis lágrimas

Hoy, sosteniendo esta sombrilla durante esta lluvia todos notaran mi debilidad

Hoy, sosteniendo esta sombrilla durante esta lluvia todos notaran mi dolor

Hoy, sosteniendo esta sombrilla durante esta lluvia todos notaran que no soy fuerte

Hoy, sosteniendo esta sombrilla durante esta tarde soleada todos sabrán que no estoy bien

Hoy, sosteniendo esta sombrilla durante esta tarde soleada sé que están en el paraíso,

Hoy, sosteniendo esta sombrilla durante esta tarde soleada sé que son libres

Hoy, sosteniendo esta sombrilla durante esta tarde soleada se las lágrimas se irán y que cada vez que los recuerde, una lagrima se asomara pero una sonrisa se mantendrá pegada en mi rostro porque sé que eso quisieran ver en mi

Hoy, sosteniendo esta sombrilla caminando hacia casa, sé que nada será igual, sé que más cosas vendrán en el futuro, y sé que debo mantenerme fuerte para soportarlas, debo crecer con ello en lugar de enterrarme en ello

Cada canción me recuerda algo importante, algo que no puedo dejar pasar, algo que me mantiene de pie, además de mi familia, sé que estaré bien

Hoy, sosteniendo esta sombrilla caminando a casa, observo como ha cambiado mi vida, sé que no está preparada para despedirme de ustedes

Hoy, sosteniendo esta sombrilla caminando, observo lo que me rodea, las flores, los pájaros, los arboles llenos de vida, y los veo a ustedes caminando a mi lado, haciéndome sentir completa de nuevo

Hoy, sosteniendo una fotografía, ustedes me recuerdan lo hermosa que es la vida y lo hermoso que es poderla disfrutar, y **lo hare por ustedes**


End file.
